A method for the detection of combustion misfires in an internal combustion engine is known from EP 0 576 705 A1. According to this method, the period of time is measured during which the crankshaft turns by a predefined angular amount. The angular velocity is measured with the aid of defined marks on a wheel coupled to the crankshaft. The difference between the measured, consecutive periods of time is compared to a threshold value. Combustion misfires lead to a temporary slowing down of the angular velocity of the crankshaft because the torque component of the misfiring for driving the crankshaft is absent. As the angular velocity slows down the difference between the measured consecutive periods of time increases. If a predefined threshold value is exceeded a combustion misfiring is detected and the relevant cylinder is switched off. No measures are taken below the predefined threshold value. Despite this, uneven running below the threshold value can lead to an uncomfortable driving behavior.